Uzumaki: The Legend of the Fifth
by SirFunk
Summary: Due to his clumsiness, Naruto gets thrown back 2 days before he was born. However he somehow is in the Land of the Waves, and will soon be in the midst of the Battle of the Kekkai Genkai, Kiri's Bloodiest Civil War. AaronTheBarron Challenge. TimeTravel
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hey guys, first time writing a Fanfic, Please feel free to point out anything you feel is wrong with this. This was a Challenge set forth by AarontheBarron, and I was really intrigued by it, and I felt it would be a good plot to get myself into writing, even though it isn't my greatest forte, it is a passion I guess…always felt like writing things. Anywho please read on if your interested and I'll end my rambling here. The prologue was redone, as I got myself a Beta, there are a few changes from the original, which I am sure people who read the original prologue would notice.

**Beta: **Many thanks to Timballisto**,** amazing Beta

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in relation to Naruto, I mean even this general plot isn't mine TT~TT, it all is Kishimoto's bless his soul, don't know what I would be doing without Naruto in the world. General Plot Credit goes to AarontheBarron, anything else that isn't Kishimoto's or Aaron's I guess belongs to me, though I highly doubt it…argh I'm rambling again…someone stop mee….

* * *

><p><em>"The only reason people get lost in thought is because it's unfamiliar territory"<em>

**Prologue : The Clumsiness of a Master Sealer**

"Troublesome"

Naruto's sole focus was on the scroll lying in fron of him. After hours of bickering and whining, Tsunade had finally caved in, and gave him Minato's legacy. Namely, the scroll that contained the technique that made the Yondaime the most powerful and feared shinobi since the Shodaime. Naruto could almost feel the chakra radiating off the precious record, like the Hiraishin was yearning to be used in battle once more.

Since most of the hard seal configurations were written out for him to apply to kunai, the Hiraishin was well within his grasp and, though not a complete master, Naruto was confident in his ability to use the technique in the midst battle.

Of course, mastering one of the most vaunted jutsu in history wasn't enough for him.

"A spiral here, some kanji here, and a little circle… link the seals up with an overlaying odd numbered seal to represent time and space." Naruto scratched his head as he moved in with agile brushstrokes. "..something about the past and present looping back to prevent a paradox or something…" He impatiently tucked an errant blonde strand behind his ear. If he got the theory right (something Naruto had always been iffy on), this should reverse engineer the Hiraishin and make it, in his opinion, a secondary, extremely useful technique.

It'd been two hours and the paper was nearly sodden with ink. Really, he hadn't meant to get so sucked in, but his eyes had passed over it while getting ready for his lunch date with Sakura. Naruto assumed it'd just take one more array, but then he'd had to balance it out and-

Oh. Sakura.

"Shit."

Right on cue, the door slammed against the doorframe with a crash. Naruto jumped as the flimsy apartment door shook and groaned at the chakra enforced knocks.

"Naruto! Naruto, are you in there? If you are, you better not be blowing me off for that stupid scroll! I can't believe you, of all people, forgot our date!"

* * *

><p>Sakura huffed and tapped her foot as she heard Naruto scurry around on the other side of the door, obviously trying to get ready when he <em>knew <em>she was already pissed at him.

"I swear to god, Naruto would forget he was a ninja if he didn't have me to remind him." The medic-nin blew a piece of hair that had escaped her headband out of her green eyes. Despite her irritation, a note of amusement grew.

Really, she thought. I might've been more worried if he'd shown up on time!

He was becoming worse than Kakashi-sensei in that regard. Ever since the war had ended over three years ago he just hadn't been the same. Perhaps it had to do with Naruto's first ever kills in cold blood (god knows she'd been a wreck after hers) and the death of Sasuke by his own hand.

Sakura couldn't have even called Sasuke's death a killing, or a murder, or even an assassination. It had been merciful, like putting down a rabid dog that kept striking out and trying to poison the world around it. She had known it and, finally, Naruto had known it. She supposed that's why he'd used Rasenshuriken and shredded Sasuke into bits so small, they could never recover a body.

When she thinks back he seemed so mature, so responsible; an adult. Every now and then, however… he's just Naruto.

Sakura took a deep breath and knocked again, louder. "Naruto!"

Naruto unfroze, remembering suddenly he had about five seconds to get ready for a date he'd been looking forward to his entire life. He sprinted toward his bathroom, skidding on his floor at he tried to brush his teeth and wash his face at the same time.

"Coming!" he called out, spitting his toothpaste into the sink. He started to rip off his orange pajama top, staggering back out into the living room with it entangled around his head. He tripped, his sandal tipping ink all over the floor and scroll he'd been doodling on.

"Damn it!" Naruto cried out in frustration and pain, alerting Sakura outside the door.

The door came crashing open, and in the doorway stood one very pissed off and slightly concerned Haruno Sakura.

"What the hell did you do to yourself now?" she demanded as she sat Naruto down on his sofa and extracted his head from his shirt.

"S-Sakura! Just let me explain-!"

"Why are you in those god awful orange pyjamas at 2:00 in the afternoon!"

"I had an epiphany!" Naruto blurted, warding off his teammate's aggression with his raised hands.

"Mhhm." Sakura hummed, not giving an inch.

"I had a theory, on how to reverse the Hiraishin! You know, to kind of summon someone or something that has the seal. I mean, how awesome would that be? Totally badass, that's what." Despite his dismay at having missed their lunch date, Naruto couldn't help the giddy happiness in his voice as he discussed chakra theorems with someone who actually understood them.

"Are there any practical applications?" Sakura asked sceptically, ever the pragmatist. Perhaps that's why Tsunade was considering her for the Head Medic position at Konoha's Military Hospital.

"Well, yeah." Naruto said, closing his eyes in thought. "Parole seals on criminals, would be an example. Maybe I could slap one on an enemy and draw them in close for a rasengan…or or you know, if I ordered ramen from Ichiraku's-"

"I get it." Sakura said, half scolding, half laughing. "You're such a lazy bum sometimes, Naruto. You should really stop hanging out with Shikamaru so much."

"Nah." Naruto yawned. "It'd be too troublesome."

Sakura chuckled as she swatted at Naruto's arm, in an attempt to suppress the giggles that threatened the burst free. "Look, I forgive you for forgetting, alright?"

She gestured to his pants, which were still his pyjama bottoms in bright, the ever-blinding orange. "Just go get ready and we'll have a late lunch."

"Aye, aye!" Naruto smirked and saluted before scrambling for his bedroom in a desperate attempt to get at real clothing.

He tugged his badass cloak out of the wardrobe and scooped his sandals out from beneath his bed.

"Cloak… shoes… shirt?" Naruto looked around, frowning as he saw them missing from his drawers.

"They're in here!" Sakrua called dryly from the living room. "Nice ramen underwear, by the way."

"What!" Naruto sprinted back into the living room, his foot hitting the wet ink that he'd spilled on the floor earlier.

"Son of a…"

He failed to complete his expletive as he plunged toward the ground. Bracing himself for impact, he stiffened as his back hit the scroll lying open and wet on the ground.

An explosion rocked the apartment, followed soon after by a flash of light.

Sakura struggled to her feet as she struggled to pull herself out of the wall of Naruto's tiny kitchen. She cradled her wrist, wincing as the fractured bones grated. "What the hell was that?" she coughed, wincing as the dust slowly settled, allowing her a clearer view of her surroundings.

"Naruto, are you alright?"

Silence.

"Naruto?"

* * *

><p>"Where the hell am I?"<p>

It was cold. Trees bereft of leaves surrounded him, and nearby, he could hear a river churning in its bed. He shivered slightly, and slowly exhaled, watching as his breath condensed into ta stream of white. He still had his coat tucked tightly in his arms, but he seemed to have dropped his shoes in the… whatever it was that happened.

So there he was, smack dab in the middle of a field in nothing but a pair of orange pyjama bottoms and a maroon coat.

The place looked vaguely familiar. It reminded him of the Land of Waves, almost, back during his first visit with Team 7.

But it wasn't. It couldn't be possible.

He hastily ran up the tree at a speed any civilian would gawk at and perched high, on the very top of the swaying pine.

"..the hell?"

A panorama of wild trees and magnificent coast stretched around him the entire circumference of the island.

No.

The beaches were off. Perhaps the tides? But the colour of the sand was the exact same shade and the water the same navy shade of blue as his visit only three weeks ago.

Naruto squinted towards a collection of buildings at the northern end of the island, near his bridge-

"Ok, ok Naruto. Calm down. Wave Country just… flooded, that's all. Just a little water. That might be why nothing looks the same but it looks identical at the same time. I'm not hallucinating and I'm pretty sure I checked the expiration date on my milk yesterday. That might be why- WHERE THE HELL IS MY BRIDGE!"

* * *

><p>END<p>

A/N End Note: Hot damn, that was a lot of writing. Thanks for reading guys, all Reviews and criticisms are welcome; again this is my first time writing a Naruto Fanfic. Sorry if it seemed abit short this, I only just started writing, about a week ago, and frankly I don't know how good of a writer I am. Please do Rate and Review I would greatly appreciate any input on how to improve myself. And again I'd like to say thanks to AarontheBarron for his challenge, in all honesty, I don't think I would have started writing at all if it wasn't for his challenge XP. Please be Gentle in the Rate and Review, it's my first time XD. Stay Tuned for Chapter 1, whenever i put it up.

ExpK


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:**Ahh whoops in the prologue I realised that I had changed what Naruto was doing with the scroll halfway, and forgot to change it on my re-read through of the story. My bad just so you know Naruto was infact testing a reverse version of the Hirashin and he was not experimenting with time XD. Sorry about that.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in relation to Naruto, I mean even this general plot isn't mine TT~TT, it all is Kishimoto's bless his soul, don't know what I would be doing without Naruto in the world. General Plot Credit goes to AarontheBarron, anything else that isn't Kishimoto's or Aaron's I guess belongs to me, though I highly doubt it…argh I'm rambling again…someone stop mee….

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Shio Ramen<strong>

_Previously: __"…more importantly…WHERE THE HELL IS MY BRIDGE?"_

Naruto started hyperventilating; he clutched his chest in shock and took large deep breaths. The breeze didn't help much either. After a few minutes of panic and stress, Naruto forcefully calmed himself down.

He was obviously in Wave, and was at the location where he had been training a week ago on his trip to visit Inari, Tazuna and Tsunami, and he distinctly remembers seeing his bridge, on his way to wave, filled with people waving at him and greeting him. And he knows that if the bridge was destroyed, in the following week, he would have heard about it right away, but even so, if that being the case there would have been remains left over. It was as if "The Great Naruto Bridge" didn't even exist.

Naruto furrowed his brows in deep thought, sat down on a branch and crossed his leg, now the fact there wasn't the sign of his awesome bridge anywhere, meant only one thing.

Now contrary to popular belief, Naruto wasn't dumb, well not after the war anyway, he had managed to, as one lazy ninja put it, 'Grow a brain.' His thought went back to the seal. Now there was a possibility that he had made a mistake with the seal, and the fact that he smudged it while running around ruined it even more and possibly changed its intended effect. So in all possibilities he could have been thrown back or forward in time, but if he was thrown forward, there would have been remains.

So hence, in conclusion, Naruto was flung back in time.

"Hmm…So the Question is more like, when am I? ...well for that I would need a calendar, or maybe the Fur ball knows"

Naruto takes a deep breath, and closes his eyes.

* * *

><p>His eyes slowly open up, and he finds himself in his mindscape, the sewers. A dark dingy place, with water, or what seemed like water, leaking all over the place. There were pipes located all over the walls and ceilings. He looked around, it was odd, the pipes that should be siphoning the fuzz ball's chakra were supposed to be red hot, or rather be giving that appearance, however that didn't seem the case.<p>

Curious he walked on forwards aiming to figure out the issues with the seal, maybe he had fully absorbed all the chakra.

"Naah, that can't be it."

He arrives at the front of the gates soon enough, however, something was wrong, it was silent, too silent. He couldn't hear the stupid fox breathing, nor could he see anything in the jail, it was too dark, as if it was empty.

"OY! DAMN FOX!"

He was only greeted by silence.

"HEY, YOU IN THERE!"

Again, that deathly silence, Naruto swore he saw a tumbleweed roll past in the distance in the jail. He shifted his gaze to the seal or rather, the lack of a seal. Naruto's eyes widened.

"NAA, HE COULDN'T HAVE?"

Naruto literally ripped the oversized gates off their hinges and sprinted into the room. As if on command, light flooded the room, and what he saw shocked him.

The Room was deserted, like the Kyuubi was never imprisoned there.

"What…The…Hell?"

* * *

><p>Naruto opened his eyes. There was only one question on his mind at this point. Naruto jumped off the tree and hurtled down to the ground below.<p>

'What the Hell Happened to the Kyuubi,' the thought plagued his mind, 'Where the hell could he be, did he go back to Mom? That is if mom has even been born yet…'

Well whatever happened to the Kyuubi, it didn't really matter to Naruto, well until he knew which time period he was. He hits the ground slightly harder than he was planning, and ends up jarring his bare feet.

"Son of a…" Naruto grunted as he hopped towards his last know location of the village he saved all those years ago, or rather in the future sometime.

As he got relatively closer, he figured out what he would do with the fact that he was back in the past, and if he will ever get back to his own timeline. Should he become the hero of the world, or let his future counterpart handle it. While in his thoughts, he walked into town, the town he saved roughly 7 years ago, in his timeline that is. It was a lot more prosperous when he first arrived, obviously the sleaze Gato had yet to take over in his quest for greed. Vendors everywhere, colourful stalls and shops, children frolicking around, with fussy parents chasing after them.

A lot had changed when Gato had taken over, and all in all Naruto was indeed glad he saw this site before it got ruined. However this thought brought another issue to his mind, 'Should I stop Gato when he takes over?'

He couldn't really, if he did, then how would he get a bridge named after himself, and he really, really wanted that. 'Anyway, my presence in this timeframe already means that it separated itself from my original time, why not have some fun in this world, maybe make life slightly easier for future me, anyway enough thinking, it makes my brain hurt-dattebayo'

For the first time since he entered the village, Naruto looked around with a purpose, he couldn't really just walk up to someone and ask what year it was, he would have to sneak a look at a calendar, and then maybe get some more suitable pants, maybe some sandals preferably the ninja sandals, and maybe some chainmail armour.

He headed for the nearest Shinobi Tailor shop. He pushes the door open, and the small dingle of a bell is heard. An elderly gentleman is at the counter.

"How may I help you?"

"Ne…I need some orange pants-dattebayo, and maybe those chain armour like things, and maybe you can dye the underside of my cloak black ne?" Naruto says meekly.

"Of course ninja-san…just give me.."

"There is a Slight problem-dattebayo…", Naruto scratches the back of his head.

"Hmm?"

"I don't have any money, as you see I am lost...", which wasn't a lie on Naruto's part, "But Ojii-san Don't Worry about it, I'll Pay you back for your kindness two-fold-Dattebayo, Uzumakis don't go back on their word-ttebayo!"

"Hmm? An Uzumaki? Haven't seen one of you in years, the last one I saw was a little girl with red tomato like hair…a loud brat…but kind hearted…you remind me of her, what was her name…Kushuna?...no Kushina I believe It was, she was particularly spirited that one…"

Naruto's heart stopped for a split second from hearing his mother's name, and then his eye caught the calendar behind the man. He was 19 years in the past, on the 8th of October, two days prior to his birth. His brain suddenly worked in overdrive giving him a splitting headache, it explained the disappearance of the Kyuubi.

As the Kyuubi was a being made of near pure chakra, he was almost instantly drawn back to his original, or rather past body, memories, unconverted chakra and all. A sudden hit to the head with a stick brought him to the present.

The old man had indeed stopped rambling, "Listen closely Uzumaki-san, you relative gave me a lot of hope from my broken past with her spirit, and I owe it to her…so with the benefit of the doubt, I will give you the clothes you require for free, or rather a loan, and you will work with me for no charge for a week…got that?"

Naruto rubs the giant bump on his head and nods his head

"Good, now what is your name brat?"

Naruto's eyes widened, the ojii-san's personality had done a complete 180, but not only that, what should he answer, he couldn't use his own name, it would bring about too many questions if he ever ran into anybody from his past or rather future. Only one name popped into his mind, Shio, the fact that Shio in itself meant tide, and as a small tide he would slowly wash and in tiny proportions cleanse the world of its evils. He was then again presented with another rap to the head.

"Owwww…what was that for?"

"Your name" the man patiently asked again.

"Uzumaki Shio"

"Salt?" the man said raising his eyebrow, "I feel sorry for you…"

"NOOO, it means Tides-dattebayo!"

"No it means Salt, as in Shio Ramen…"

"No it doesn't…" Naruto whined.

Resulting in the argument going on for some more time

* * *

><p>A few hours had passed, Naruto finally got a good look at himself, and he looked more like his father now, his whisker marks had gone, curtosy of a small and simple genjutsu, to his utmost disappointment. His cerulean blue eyes stared right back at him. He needed to change his appearance, and a henge wouldn't cut it, it would have dispelled as soon as he were knocked unconscious, hence why in the sink was a dye, red in colour.<p>

Ever since he found out about his mother, he always wondered how he would look with red hair, maybe a lot cooler, he grinned, and this was entirely a new experience for him. He slowly applied the dye to his hair.

After an hour of cleaning himself up, Naruto looked into the mirror, no longer was a blonde haired man staring back at him, rather a red-haired man, however there was still a problem, he still looked like himself, albeit as a red head. At the point Kakashi sensei popped up into his head. A Mask! And then maybe he could let his hair grow out a little longer and then he would look like a completely new man.

He wore his new pair of orange pants and inverted his cloak, on the inside now was the maroon and black flames, on the outside, a jet black coat, underneath he wore the chainmail meshing, something similar to the Snake woman from the Chuunin exams. The reason for the inverted cloak, he really didn't feel like letting his connection to the toads as a sage to be found out just yet, and he honestly couldn't have the heart to dye the whole cloak. Hence the inside, or rather the outside now.

He jumped outside through the bathroom window and climbed to the roof. He wriggled his toes in his new black shinobi sandals and his hair and cloak billowed in the wind, all in all, a very cool atmosphere hung around our favourite hero.

"LOOK OUT WORLD! UZUMAKI SHIO IS HERE TO ROCK YOUR WORLD! AND GET A BRIDGE NAMED AFTER HIM!"

Suddenly a walking cane collided with his head

"SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP YOU KNOW!"

* * *

><p>END<p>

**A/N End:** Ohh I had fun writing this, I was experimenting with a few things, please tell me what you think of this chapter, as feedback is greatly appreciated be it good or bad, and I feel nessecary for my improvement, again sorry for missing such a huge error in the prologue, ill try and go and change that as soon as possible and my exams have died down abit. So Long don't forget the Rate and Review Thanks. Also point out anything you think could improve the story and i will look into it :D

P.S. corrected the issue with the sent back to days in my summary . Kudos for spotting that Wonijs, again if anything that doesnt make sense is spotted just tell me

ExpK


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey guys, man the feedback for the last chapter and prologue really blew my mind, I am glad people like what I've written so far, it actually makes me quite happy. Now a few things have been brought to my notice, well okay, the dattebayo thing, I was intending that as a mask I guess and in all honesty im worried in my writing skills that it didn't come across like that, my bad really sorry about that, and also it was something I was experimenting with, I was trying to get Naruto more along the lines of being like his, well 16 year old self, which kind of back fired I guess, I was going to tone it down from Chapter 2 and onwards(which is this one), and it was also like 3:00 in the morning so sue me :D. Anywho, One Reviewer particularly got my attention, and their pen-name Mr Pleasant, I believe. Look I don't honestly care if your reading this or not and you think I fail for changing Naruto's name, well firstly, it was part of the challenge I believe or more of a suggestion I guess, secondly I have made it so that throughout the narration he would still be referred to as Naruto, while characters refer to him as Shio, it might change in the future and mainly when young Naruto comes into play, but in all honesty I haven't thought that far ahead. Special shout outs to 2 reviewers Rixxel Stryfe, your past 2 reviews were really insightful for me, thanks. And Wonijs he really spots my errors like hawk hunting its prey. Thanks for those, Now enough with my stupid rambling ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: The Day I own Naruto, is the day everybody in the world wears the green leotardspandex or whatever it is Gai and Lee wear, and scream incoherent sentences about YOUTH in a setting sun and crashing waves scenario…Ever see that happening? Hence why I will never own Naruto**

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>_ "LOOK OUT WORLD! UZUMAKI SHIO IS HERE TO ROCK YOUR WORLD! AND GET A BRIDGE NAMED AFTER HIM-DATTEBAYO!"_

_Suddenly a walking cane collided with his head_

"_SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP YOU KNOW!"_

**Chapter 2: My Family**

Our said hero rubbed the vicious bump growing on his noggin. It had been a long day, you know after traveling through the very fabrics of space and time, and ending back two days prior to his birth. He scratched his head and furrowed his brows in concentration, there was a slight problem, and he does believe he had forgotten something, something rather big, well huge. He couldn't quite put his finger on it.

'What happened 19 years ago in my life… ?'

And suddenly everything clicked; 'I was born…The Kyuubi…MOM AND DAD' Naruto swore loudly and jumped of the roof and into the back garden. He rushed through the house and woke up the old store owner.

"Oy Oji-san," Naruto shook the old man urgently, "Oji-san, I realised…I have some very important business to attend to in the Fire Country, in relation to Konohagakure, you know matter or life and death, so I'll come back in a week and repay my debts!"

"Huh?" the old man grunted in his sleep, "Wait…What? Where did you say-"

"Im going to Konoha Oji-san I'll be back in a week tops!"

"WAIT! COME BACK!" but it was to no avail, the Uzumaki was already long gone.

* * *

><p>An Orangey-black blur sped as fast as he could across the water separating the Land of Waves and Land of Fire. He thought about it, he would arrive at Konoha in roughly 2 days, and that is if he ran at full speed, which would place him roughly at the time of the attack.<p>

"No, I need to get there faster"

A few minutes ago, Naruto had indeed attempted to activate the Kyuubi-mode, but it didn't occur, all he gained was a slight better perception of things around him, in terms of chakra that is, maybe a boost in his all-round abilities, strength, speed things like that, however he didn't have access to the speed and raw power he was showing off in the Fourth War. He gave himself another boost, these Kyuubi Mode Shots didn't really last long enough to be completely effective, and he believed he only had access to them as the Kyuubi's tainted chakra still flowed through his coils.

The Orangey-black blur became even harder to track as it sped up, heading towards his destination.

Konoha

* * *

><p><em>-2 Days Prior—<em>

"Naruto…I liked your main hero very much Jiraya, I think this is one of your best works yet," A blonde haired, blue eyed man places a book in front of, a white haired ninja.

"You Think?"

"Yes, he lives by the ideals, You, Hiruzen, and the previous Hokages have been passing down through generation to generation of shinobi…or as Hiruzen likes to call it, the will of fire"

"Well in all honesty, I based him on you really, your ideals, your methods of confontration, your courage and determination to protect the ones you hold precious…you're the man I believe who will change the world, Minato…"

"Naruto huh?" Minato chuckled, "I like that name…What do you think Kushina?"

"I love it" Kushina simply stated with a smile, leaning against the door, rubbing her prominent belly, "My Little Fish-Cake"

"It's Maelstorm!" Jiraya says loudly while shaking his fist at Kushina.

"Namikaze Naruto…I Like the sound of that"

* * *

><p><em>-Present Time—<em>

"Huh? Was it a girl?" Kushina said surprised.

"No…A Boy"

"What did you name him then, Eh Mikoto?" Kushina leaned forward taking a much better look at the child in her friend's arms.

"Sasuke" Mikoto said lovingly to her child.

"Ahh…same as Hiruzen's father," Biwako stated.

"Yes, so he can grow up to one day be a fine shinobi."

"Your due soon to huh, Kushina, you should think of a name beforeha-"

"Baah, I already have Mikoto, his name is going to be Naruto, he'll be the same age as Sasuke-kun, I hope they become friends," Kushina interrupted Mikoto.

"By the way…Does it hurt as much as it is said to?"

"My My…Kushina there are somethings in the world you fear." Mikoto giggled at her friends antics.

* * *

><p>-<em>Few Hours later—<em>

A lone hooded figure steps over a dead body slowly sinking into the water below. He kneels down, using chakra to keep himself afloat, and dips his hands into the clear water, washing away the blood that soaked his hand. The figure then walks through the wall in front of him, as if it didn't even exist in the first place.

…

"Step away from the Host, Yondaime Hokage Minato…If you don't, this child won't live a minute longer"

"_Waaah Waaah Waaah"_

Naruto's cries echoed in the now nearly silent room. 'How the hell did he slip through the barrier?'

"Who are You?"

"That is none of your concern…now step away from the host if you want this brat to live!"

_-Skipping Ahead of the Battle to When our hero arrives at the scene—_

Naruto arrives at a scene of a frantic battle, well truthfully he arrived at a massacre. The Kyuubi was ripping through Konoha like a knife through butter, no not a knife, more like a katana through butter. Immediately he jumps into the fray. As he had housed the monovalent being for nearly 19 years, and on one occasion already fought and beat it, well to a certain extent, he knew some of the Kyuubi's weak spots, or more like spots that induced slightly more harm than hitting it somewhere else.

"TAJU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Suddenly numerous black-cloaked, orange pant wearing shinobis littered the place, no less than 200, Naruto's lined up in the fox's direction.

"COME ON GUYS, LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD," Naruto shouted at his clones

"YEAH!" 1999 replies came back at him.

The Kyuubi eyed his new adversary, a glimmer of recognition crossed his eyes.

"YOU!" the roar echoes throughout the battlefield.

Naruto winces from the inhuman roar, especially since he was at such close proximity to it.

"UZUMAKI 2000 CLONE STAMP!"

A move he had come up with to deal with a large number of enemies, he used against the Kyuubi. Naruto leaps onto the Kyuubi aiming to pin him, all 2000 of him. The Kyuubi slowly starts to feel restricted and shakes, bites and claws off as many Narutos as he can.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Naruto faces the direction of the giant plume of smoke that appears seemingly out of nowhere. Gamabunta, appears with a familiar figure riding his head. An image that was burned into Naruto's mind ever since he was in his Academy years. The Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, his father had appeared onto the battlefield.

"NOO! NOT AGAIN!" howls the Kyuubi.

"Keep him busy, I need some time to transport something of it's size," Gamabunta grunts and swings his swords and attacks the Kyuubi, in the process of blocking the hit, Naruto gets thrown off the Kyuubi. This battle was in the realms of the giants.

However almost immediately the Kyuubi vanished into thin air.

"What? Where the hell did that Fuzzball go!"

Suddenly an explosion rocked the very earth itself, it was followed by large flash of light in the distance, "Over there! Everybody Stand Back, Only The ANBU and I shall handle this!" The Sandaime ordered. Naruto paid no heed to it and charged straight towards it as fast as his legs would carry him.

Soon enough he ran into a barrier, in front of him was an image that would haunt him for the rest of his life. His parents, blood, the Kyuubi's claw had plunged right through them in an attempt to kill Naruto, before Minato could seal him into Naruto's naval. Tears poured from his eyes as he scratched, clawed, punched the unbreakable barrier in front of him. Blood furiously poured from his hands as desperately clawed, and he howled for his, oto-san and kaa-san, his one and only family. He gave up, he sobbed uncontrollably and didn't move, not even when the barrier was pulled down after the death of the person who set it up in the first place, not even when the ANBU along with the Sandaime slowly coaxed him away from the remains of his parents. Apart from both Naruto's sobbing and wailing, a silence hung over head. The Shinobi Village was now mourning the loss of one of it's greatest Hokages.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

**A/N End:** Okay, this chapter in itself was really difficult to write, too many questions were floating in the air, should Naruto interfere, save his family, should he not make it, stuff like that, and all in all Your reviews really help me consider what to write next or whether the current idea im leading with the story is good or bad. Please feel free to Rate and Review this chapter as to me its really helpful as I kind of feel dissatisfied with the way I wrote it.

Just so you guys know, I was originally planning to write in the scenes from the manga, but then decided against it, I mean I am pretty sure most of you guys have read the Manga up till and including the latest chapter or somewhere close to it. If you are still confused please feel free to PM me with any queries. Please forgive me for any problems with this chapter, that I haven't corrected yet, as I haven't really slept for 24 hours :D and I'm pretty tired, BUT do point them out, I'll get around to fixing them ASAP (Also sorry for the huge ass A/N at the beginning, it was late in the night and I was abit crazy .)

ExpK


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and favourites, it really gets me itching to write more and update more frequently. Anyway short Note this time; let's get on with the Story. PAY IN MIND, SMALL SPOILER ALERT FOR THE LATEST CHAPTER, I think, honestly don't know**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>**:** I don't have anything Witty to say, but I don't Own Naruto...nor do I make money off this

**Chapter 3: The Tale of the Gutsy Ninja**

_Previously: Apart from both Naruto's sobbing and wailing, a silence hung over head. The Shinobi Village was now mourning the loss of one of its greatest Hokages._

Naruto stood atop the recently deceased Yondaime's head on the Hokage Mountain. The silence was deafening. The village was mourning below him, counting their dead and preparing them for being buried. Naruto was waiting for two people. In his mind the night's events were replaying over and over again. The loss of his parents, his inability to save them. What kind of Hokage, no that wasn't really possible anymore, what kind of leader would he be, if he couldn't even save his own family. On top of that, Oji-san has forced, or rather 'advised', that Naruto should leave the village as soon as possible. His thoughts drift to an hour after the Kyuubi's sealing.

* * *

><p><em>Few hours ago…<em>

Naruto's eyes flicker open. Bright light attacks his eyes; he immediately squeezes his eyes shut in an attempt to block it out. After a few seconds tick by, he slowly opens his eyes, white floods his vision. He was staring at a white ceiling, he slowly gets up and checks his motor functions. Everything was in working order. Where the hell was he, and more importantly how did he get here. Suddenly the nights events flashed by him, he grimaced; he had failed in rescuing his parents. He knows he passed out from the over whelming grief, well it was more of a factor, on his way into Konoha, or so he thought, it couldn't be from lack of energy could it. He was known to have crazy stamina back in the day, but then again he had the Kyuubi at the point. He doesn't now, and he did run for a long time continuously.

His thoughts were interrupted by a voice, "It seems your awake"

He looked around, startle blue eyes met calm collected chocolate brown eyes.

"Oji-san" Naruto whispered.

Hiruzen rubbed his forehead gently, there were currently only a few people he knew that disrespected him like that, and all of them he knew intimately. "I'm the Sandaime Hokage boy, I would prefer it if you addressed me by that title."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly, an action that the veteran Hokage did not miss. "Now, I need some answers in relation to your appearance, the first being, your name."

Naruto looked down at the hospital floor, his mind was conflicted, should he keep his identity a secret, "I am…an Uzumaki…I guess you could say"

It was Hiruzen's turn to be slightly shocked.

"I go by the name Shio, so in turn my full name is…Uzumaki Shio" the last part came out almost whisper-like.

"So then, why did you help us? Against the Kyuubi that is, you could have turned your back and walked away"

Naruto winced, how could his most trusted person think of him like that, but then again, this was before he formed the relationship with the elderly Hokage.

"It was my duty, always has been, a duty entrusted to me by my father, not only that, I will never turn my back on those who need my help, regardless of our past relations," as the words came out, Naruto's eyes burned with determination.

The Sandaime relaxed ever so slightly, the young man in front of him was of good origins, and had good intentions.

"Last question for now, What was your Relation to Minato Namikaze and Uzumaki Kushina, though with the latter it seems somewhat obvious, assuming a clan relationship"

Naruto let out a big sigh, he was hoping this wouldn't come out, after his break down at the battlefield near the barrier, he had howled for his mother and father. He had come to a decision however, if this question did come up, he promised to himself he would spill the beans to Hiruzen, he would never lie to his precious people.

"The Truth?"

Hiruzen nodded.

"Well, I would prefer it if it was only between you and me, no-one else," Hiruzen yet again, was surprised, but it didn't show on his face. With a wave of his hand, four shadowed figures left the room. Hiruzen then proceeded to draw some symbols on slips of paper in his hand.

"Allow me" Naruto reached out and took the paper and brush. After a few seconds, the sound suppressing seals were done, and he handed them back to Hiruzen, who stuck them on the door and windows nearby. The room was now sound proof.

"Well then, let me begin with my relation to the Yondaime Hokage and the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero as you would know them as, I on the other hand, know them as…" Naruto paused briefly, letting the suspense fill the air. Hiruzen couldn't stop himself from leaning in curiously.

"Oto-san and Kaa-San"

Hiruzne let out a small gasp, "That cannot be possible; your appearance is that of a 20 year old…they would have to have been 6 and 5 respectively, when they had you, which by a fact is not even possible, let alone true"

"I'm flattered you think I'm 20, you are close though, I'm roughly 19, now-"

"That doesn't change the fact that your story is imposs-"

"Let me finish, Oji-san, I wasn't born 19 years ago…I was born roughly an hour ago,"

"No, you can't mean…"

Naruto grinned, "Believe It, My true name is Uzumaki Naruto!"

Hiruzen sweat dropped, he could definitely see the resemblance of Kushina in there, and it was Minato's blue eyes staring back at him, "But the child has blonde hair."

"Dye old man, I'm naturally a blonde"

"Then how is it even possible?" Hiruzen was truly having difficulty keeping up his serious façade, he was truly in shock, actually that would be an understatement. "I need proof"

"Well, I guess I could show you the proof"

He held out his open palm in front of Hiruzen, slowly a blue sphere of chakra formed in his hand, it had gotten a lot easier to do ever since the Kyuubi left him, he didn't have the near-infinite chakra messing with his control, though he still had large reserves.

"The Rasengan" Hiruzen whispered.

Naruto let it dissipate, "I completed it to, Oji-san, though I won't show you, the results are slightly devastating, "Now only three people ever knew this jutsu, in this time frame, Oto-san, Ero-Sennin and Kakashi-Sensei, I believe that this is adequate proof. If you want I could show you the Hirashin, and I'm pretty sure again, only four people know how to pull that off,"

Hiruzen shook his head, "Yes your right, the Rasengan is adequate proof, but why are you here?"

"Honestly, because of my clumsiness, I was messing around with the Hirashin, and while in a rush I slipped and activated it," Naruto responded sheepishly scratching his head, while Hiruzen nearly face-vaulted, his serious Hokage face façade going straight out the window.

"Now before you begin asking anymore questions let me finish my story. It all began 19 years ago, when I was born and Kyuubi no Yoko, better known as the fuzz-ball, attacked Konoha…"

Naruto then proceeded to tell the old Sarutobi the ups and downs of his whole life, the adventures he had, his one love, well to him anyway, his friendships, the betrayal he underwent, everything. Hiruzen was soaking in every word as if it was Jiraya himself who had written this story. After what seemed like days, but in reality a few hours, Naruto finished his tale with, "And POOF! Here I was in the hospital with you staring at my face!"

Hiruzen gaped at Naruto like a fish out of water, he was utterly speechless, what could he say, the boy in front of him was a hero, in more ways than one. Another reason he was speechless was that his brain was going into overdrive. Naruto couldn't stay in Konoha, if Danzo even got a whiff of another Uzumaki in Konoha, there would be outrage, not only that Naruto cannot take his younger self with him, if word got out that Konoha's Jinchuuriki was not in Konoha anymore, who knows what would happen. He had to send Naruto to another Hidden Village, Iwa and Kumo were out of the question, mainly for obvious reasons. So was Suna, they had their hands full at the moment looking for their Kage, and they would ask to many questions. Kirigakure was the only village left at this point in time, not only which, his relations to younger Naruto might allow an alliance to be built in the future.

"Kirigakure…"

Hiruzen looked up, "I can't be here, for obvious reasons, Kirigakure is the only logical place to go, Haku is there, Zabuza can be salvaged, and they will have a civil war, if it hasn't started already, from what I remember Zabuza telling me."

Hiruzen smiled, a true hero indeed, Naruto arrived at the same conclusion as he himself had, however for completely different reasons.

"Look oji-san, I know you might disagree with me, saying it would be wiser for me to go to Suna or-"

"I agree" Hiruzen interrupted

"What?" Naruto gaped at Hiruzen in shock

"I agree, going to Kirigakure would be a good idea, there has been rumors that the Mizukage has gotten blood thirsty, and is slowly becoming paranoid with his own forces, you might be able to change that, and save Kiri, and your connection with your past self might allow an alliance to be formed…"

Naruto fiercely nodded, "And I can save Haku, and even Zabuza, and maybe that fish-"

"However! I do not want you take your younger self with you, your relation to your younger self will be more like a cousin from another village, and you will only be known as Shio."

Naruto nodded again, albeit with less gusto, "Fine, but at least allow me to train him, I really needed companionship when I was younger, and a mentor, things that I lacked, I want to be able to visit him atleast, Please Oji-san, you don't know how lonely I got, even with your laws in place"

"I will send two companions with you, to help you infiltrate-"

"No"

"You have no choice on that matt-"

"Fine," Naruto sighed, "As long as I get to choose who goe-"

"Not possible, as I've already thought of who to send with you Shio," Naruto winced slightly, "It will be the two Shinobi that located you with me."

Naruto shook his head in defeat, agreeing with Hiruzen, "Fine oji-san, just please don't call me Shio, please just call me Naruto, I need a connection if anything…"

Hiruzen's features softened, "It's okay Naruto, but only when it is just us two, otherwise you will be known as Shio, as you picked the name, you need to get used to it"

Naruto glumly sighed.

"Now, can you explain to me how the Kyuubi recognised you? Because I do believe you said he recognised you on the battlefield"

Naruto turned serious, "Hai, Well, I have a theory, I believe that, you know since the Fuzzball is purely made of chakra, when I entered this period, there was a serious unbalance in the bijuu balance, hence the world, in an attempt to even it out, figuratively ripped out the remaining of Kyuubi's chakra in me and forcefully merged it with the current Kyuubi, and since its memories lingers with its chakra, the memories also transferred. I believe, actually hope that those memories were sealed away with Dad, but we will only know once Naruto has access to the Kyuubi."

Hiruzen understood, it all made sense to him, but before he could dwell on his thoughts, a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Sandaime-sama, You've been in the room with the Patient for over 2 hours, is everything alright in there?"

Sandaime chuckled, he had completely forgotten about their location. He stood up and undid the seals and opened the door, a flustered nurse stood in doorway, "I h-hope I w-wasn't interrupting anything?"

"No you weren't, we were just about done anyway" Hiruzne smiled at the nurse.

"Oj-Sandaime-Sama, Look after the boy for me, and I'll send a message anytime I'm about to visit" Naruto had just caught himself before his slip of his tongue.

"Ok, Shio-kun, just go to your favourite thinking spot and I will send you your guards," The Sandaime turned towards the young nurse, "Shio-kun here has recovered, Nurse-chan, I think it would be nice of you to discharge him"

"Hai H-Hokage-Sama," the young nurse stuttered, it wasn't every day you got to talk to one of the leaders of the village.

"Oh Sandaime-sama"

"Hmm?" The old Sarutobi turned around.

"I need some money to pay for my clothes I bought from a tailor in wave, and some Shinobi equipment"

Hiruzen laughed. "Ok Shio-kun, I'll send them along with the guards"

With that Nurse discharged Naruto from the hospital, Hiruzen left for the long night that awaited him, and Naruto headed for the Yondaime's head on the Hokage Mountain.

* * *

><p>Which leads us to our hero's current location, Naruto looked around, he felt a presence nearby, correction, he feels two chakra sources nearby.<p>

Naruto looks in their direction, and flares his chakra. Two figures land in front of him.

"Uzumaki Shio-san?" A womanly voice speaks at him.

Naruto nods, "Are you the shinobi assigned to protect me?"

The Kunoichi and Shinobi nod, the latter handing Naruto a bag, "The things you requested Uzumaki-san."

"Please, call me Shio, I'd prefer it if we became friends over the course of this mission, and right now I'd also prefer my heritage kept a secret"

The shinobi nods.

"Hai Shio-san, I am Shiranui Genma, and this is your other guard and my current team-mate Rin-san"

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

**A/N: **Phew, that took a while to think out and plan out, even longer to write out that I was hoping for. Sorry about that, also I was tossing up between whom to send to escort Naruto to Kiri, and the latest chapter really helped with that. Again, please Rate and Review, it really helps me with how you guys think of my story. All the current positive feedback has really made my day, keep at it guys. Look forward to the Next Chapter. If any of you disagree with my choices in who i sent with Naruto feel free to drop a PM or Review at me.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys, this chapter was exceptionally difficult to write, as I honestly had no idea what to write. Not only that I just got into my holidays from Uni, and I tend to become especially lazy when I have less things to do :D don't worry hopefully the next few chapters come to me more easily than this one. Also I just got a Beta, though they seemed to have gone Inactive TT~TT, maybe just busy, they looked through the prologue and is in the process of doing Chapter 1-3, when they come back I'll give them Chapter 4, but till then you have to make do with any mistakes I have missed and my crappy writing style :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>If I owned Naruto, god knows what would happen, thankfully I don't, I also don't make any money of this…Pity :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: A Grain of Truth<strong>

_Previously:_ _"Hai Shio-san, I am Shiranui Genma, and this is your other guard and my current team-mate Rin-san"_

Three distinct figures speed through the surrounding forest, away from Konoha, as fast as their legs would carry them. All three figures carried themselves only in a way a shinobi would, each of them in their mid to late teenage years. The figure foremost in the front was the shape of young woman, aged fifteen.

"Rin, would you please slow down, it is more difficult to avoid enemies and spot ambushes when we are travelling faster than I can sense them"

Rin shakes her head at Naruto, and keeps at her normal pace, "Sorry Shio-san, as you saw, we were just recently attacked by the Kyuubi, and the Hokage sacrificed his life to seal it in a new-born baby, Konoha and that child are at their most vulnerable point, and they need all the protection they can get"

Naruto pleadingly looked at Genma, at which the said man proceeded to sigh,

"Rin, slow…down"

But to no avail, Genma was still ignored.

"Rin, Slow-down, that's an order"

Rin flinched and took it slightly easier, enough for both Naruto and Genma to catch up.

"Rin stop letting your emotions get the better of you, this is a S-Ranked mission, given to us by the Sandaime himself, we need to slow down, heck I know where you're coming from, he taught me too, and I was supposed to protect him, and I failed…"

"I get it Genma, but it's hard, he was MY sensei, Konoha is MY home, we should be there, not out here at this time"

Naruto grimaced, this whole situation was indeed his fault, he shouldn't have come back, or rather he should have gone back to wave by himself. He slowed his pace yet again, it was getting late, the night would end in a few hours, and it had been a long night.

"I know your protecting me and all, but I suggest we get some rest after what happened a few hours ago, and use the time to get to know each other, that might help ease any pain you have from your recent loss"

Genma agreed whole heartedly, "I agree, it's been a long night, and we need all the energy we can get for tomorrow, but refrain from sleeping for no longer than an hour or so."

* * *

><p>Naruto stared at the dancing flames, fiery orange reflected against cerulean blue, the silence was deafening, he was sitting by himself, and his two escorts were huddled together on the other-side of the small fire. Only a few minutes had passed, though it felt like a few hours.<p>

"So what were your relations to Kushina and Minato" Genma asked

Naruto looked up at him, the fire solemnly lighting up his face

"They were my…"

'_What were they to me?'_ Naruto asked himself, they were his parents, but that was a secret, his mother was supposed to be the last remnant of the once great Uzumaki clan.

Naruto gave a troubled smile.

"Well Kushina-neesan was my cousin sister, and as you know Minato-san was her husband, you could say we had a pseudo sibling sort of relationship, they were the family I never had"

There was some truth in his final statement, your lies must always have some grain of truth, no matter how small. Minato and Kushina were part of the family he never had.

"How come Minato-sensei never mentioned you?" Rin queried

"Well I was supposed to be a secret, the last heir to the Uzumaki Clan I guess, what about you guys?"

Rin, looked at the ground is sadness, "Well Minato-sensei was my Sensei, and well team leader, he represented the father I never had, his wife Kushina-san, was my role-model, I always modelled myself after her ideals I guess…" her voice was filled with pride.

'_Kakashi-Sensei's team-mate huh, didn't she die sometime in the future of this timeline?'_ Naruto furrowed his brow in concentration, _'That means, if she's here with me, I might be able to save her'_

"And you?" Naruto nods his head at Genma

"and me…Well I am Shiranui Genma as you know, and I was the Yondaime's own personal body-guard, he was my friend, my leader, his life was my responsibility, just as much mine was his…his wife was also under our protection. He also taught me and the rest of his guards the Hirashin, though it is quite difficult to perform without all four of us being present…"

"You know the Hirashin too?" Naruto covered his mouth, but it was too late.

Both Rin and Genma looked at our hero curiously, "You learned the Hirashin?"

Naruto sighed, cursing himself for his slip of the tongue, "Yes, Minato-san taught it to me, to test my sealing proficiency, as all Uzumaki's come from a long line of seal masters, both my parents were renowned seal masters" Naruto claimed with pride, "Well my father was taught by my mother, who learnt alongside Kushina-neesan."

"So you know the Kage Bunshin, the Hirashin, next thing you'll tell us is you know the Rasengan"

Naruto chuckled nervously, "Not yet I don't, Minato only showed me the first three steps, and myself only completed the first two, he said that I would have to master it myself"

'_When I was 12' _Naruto said to himself.

"Would we have heard of your parents?" Genma questioned.

"Probably…but I was never told their names, the Old man, who you know as the Sandaime, feared for my safety, kept it from me, I found out when I was sixteen, and I still wasn't told, I stumbled across it by mistake…to respect the old man, I haven't let it known that I know…so I won't name them"

Genma nods, it wasn't his place to nose in on his client's personal life, it wasn't related to the mission, at the moment anyway.

"Why are we infiltrating Kiri?" Rin asked quietly.

"Well I have a favour to ask the Yondaime Mizukage"

"A favour?" it was Genma's turn.

"I want to join Kirigakure…the old man figured it would be for the best, as no one from Konoha will be able to find me, and will think of Kiri as the last place to look. Not only that, it might allow a future alliance to be established between Kiri and Konoha…"

"I see, what about your ene-" Genma was interrupted by Naruto's yawn. "Maybe we should rest our eyes, and continue our journey in an hour or two's time?"

Naruto agreed.

Rin shook her head, "You guys sleep, I'll keep an eye on the perimeter"

Genma looked at her with concern, "I can do that you shou-"

Rin held her hand up and interrupted him, "I'm fine Genma, I'm Fine" she gave a half-hearted smile, and stood up, she walked away before any tears could betray her.

Naruto looked sadly at her retreating figure, and sadly said to Genma, "She isn't fine"

"The best we can do is give her some space right now, her role-model and sensei just passed away, no our Hokage just passed away, we all need time and space to cope with the loss"

Naruto just grunted in response. He didn't need telling twice, he know what it felt like to lose a precious person, he knew all too well.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

**A/N: I was slightly disappointed with this chapter, it felt like I was going nowhere with it, but my aim was to start building a connection between Genma, Rin and Naruto, friendship wise,as now they are the only connection he has with Konoha. Question should I have Rin join Naruto in Kiri or Should I let her go back to Konoha? Again sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I did have a severe case of what they call the Writer's Block, but to get over it I sorta pushed myself through. As always, Rate and Review guys, Constructive Criticism is always welcomed, just avoid flames, please give me a reason as to your argument, it helps me understand what you're on about, and maybe a way to change your opinion with a counter argument. By the way, had an idea for another Story, keep a look out for it. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, I would have made Lee and Gai wear pink tights instead of green ones, as they wear green ones, it is fairly obvious I don't own Naruto, can you imagine them wearing pink ones though…brrr

* * *

><p><em>Previously: "The best we can do is give her some space right now, her role-model and sensei just passed away, no our Hokage just passed away, we all need time and space to cope with the loss"<em>

_Naruto just grunted in response. He didn't need telling twice, he know what it felt like to lose a precious person, he knew all too well._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Unstoppable<strong>

_Previously: Naruto just grunted in response. He didn't need telling twice, he knew what it felt like to lose a precious person, he knew all too well._

Genma led the group. He weaved strategically between the evergreen trees that surrounded them, making sure that his client and comrade left little to no trace of themselves, not that he had to, they were all ninjas that had survived the war. This was a small precaution he took against those who could have been on their trail.

Uzumaki Shio was a high valued target, to anyone who knew of his existence, which was why the Hokage had asked them to this under discretion, and why Shio himself preferred it if no-one knew his last name.

"We should head over to the Port City and make our way straight towards Kirigakure" Rin stated to the group.

Genma nods, and started leading the group towards the Port City.

"No" Naruto's voice cut across the uniform silence as if it was butter.

"No?" Genma inquired

"No, it would be to obvious, any pursuers would know that and try and set up an ambush, I wish to go through wave, especially since I have some unfinished business with an outfitter in a certain town"

Genma looked surprised, "You have a point, with the Ambush that is, it would be unexpected to take the longer route to Kiri, especially since our mission is high priority."

Naruto nodded.

Rin just looked flabbergasted, 'He's nothing like Kushina-san, with that red-hair and face definition, there was a certain resemblance to her, but that personality, it's more like Minato-sensei…"

* * *

><p>"RAMEN!"<p>

'I stand corrected, he's exactly like Kushina-san' Rin sighed.

They had arrived at the town, Naruto had been looking for, just a few minutes ago, which was roughly 10-12 hours of travelling at high speeds after their short discussion on their path to Kiri.

"Shio-san I don't think we have time to look for a Ramen Stand right now, it would be wise to find the store owner and proceed to the port as fast as possible"

Naruto looked at Genma with a gobsmacked look.

"There. Is. Always. Time for Ramen! Look we have some time to spend over here in any case, they won't be expecting us here, so we'll be fine, plus it's nearing dark soon"

Genma sighed in defeat, "Fine…we'll stay the night, but we should leave tomorrow"

Naruto grinned at his victory.

"So, Shio-san, who is this outfitters anyway?"

Naruto looked at Rin, the grin still plastered on his face "Well, Rin-chan" She raised an eyebrow.

'_He's friendly already'_

"He gave me some help and clothes when I was on my way to Konoha, and needed help"

"Oh Really? How nice of him" Genma said uninterested.

* * *

><p>Naruto had yet again surprised his escort, he had, in their words, inhaled over 10 bowls of Ramen by the time they had finished 1. It made Kushina look as if she ate the food at a snail's pace.<p>

"Wow…"

"What?" Naruto looked at his guards with a confused face.

"You eat…fast"

"I've been told that" Naruto laughs heartily. "Ramen to me was a gift from the gods"

He said it with conviction.

"I mean I do realise it's unhealthy, my father, he drilled it into me when I was on a training trip with him, but when I was younger, when I was by myself, after I got separated from my family, the only restaurant willing to serve me food was a Ramen Bar"

"You were by yourself?" Rin asked curiously.

"Well due to unforeseen circumstances, I got separated from my parents at a young age, circumstances I don't wish to go into…which brings me to why I was on my way to Konoha, both my parents passed away recently and well, I was on my way to tell Kushina-neechan and Minato-san."

Genma and Rin acknowledged explanation with a simple nod.

"You've been through some hard times" Rin says quietly, "Yet you're so positive, not letting the sadness get to you"

"It's the only way I know how to live, live life with gusto and live it as if you'll die tomorrow, especially considering our line of wor-"

Naruto was interrupted by Rin leaving the stand in frustration.

"Don't mind her" Genma said to Naruto

"She's just taking it hard, her team-mate died during the Third War"

"I understand that, but she must know, she shouldn't let the depression take control, I've lost friends to revenge and depression."

Silence loomed over the remaining two shinobi. The conversation had gone wrong before Genma even realised it.

"I'll go look for Rin-san, you go take care of your business, we will meet up at the inn" he stated to Naruto.

Genma left the stand in a somewhat hurry.

* * *

><p>Naruto was standing in front of the shop that had clothed him just over a few days ago.<p>

He pushed the door open, and a soft tinkle is heard overhead, his attention is drawn to the small bell attached to the door.

"Welcome back Shio-san"

Deep sapphire blue eyes meet wise metallic grey eyes.

"Well?"

Naruto looked at him confused.

"Did you save them? Your Parents that is"

Naruto's eyes lost their sparkle, and he averts his gaze in shame, "I was too late" he mumbled.

"I'm Sorry? Care to repeat that"

"I was too late"

"Say it Louder you mumbling brat!"

"I WAS TOO LATE" Anger shone from his eyes, while sadness lingered in the old man's.

"I was too goddamn late…they died in front of my very eyes…If I was faster I could have saved them, I should have been the one to seal the fuzz-ball, not him, then they coul-"

"They wouldn't have been happy…to know that their son sacrificed himself"

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?" Naruto bellows at the old man.

He looked at Naruto with seriousness, "I know all too well, so don't you dare raise your voice at me"

Naruto once again looked away, this time with shame.

"Don't bottle it up inside…otherwise it will slowly kill you, emotions that is, you should not be afraid to cry"

"Heh" Naruto laughed sadly, "I was always told to never show sadness on the battlefield, during the War"

"Well this isn't the battlefield"

"It is for me…well in a way" Naruto wiped his eyes, tears slowly coming out, "You know I cried for them at the site, and in all honesty I thought I was over it"

"It's a difficult thing to get over" the man stated frankly.

Silence hung between them for a few minutes.

"I have the money for you…"

"It's no need, you remind me of someone…just come by and visit sometime"

Naruto turned and proceeded to leave the shop. As he left the door he shouted inside, "I won't forget you Old Man!"

"Old Man…I'm only 65!"

The man laughed heartily as he stood up with the help of his cane, his left leg throbbing slightly, "Bloody leg, you still won't leave me alone after 40 years," the veteran hobbled to the door to close it, "That kid, he has something special in him, hope he goes far, and doesn't end up like me."

* * *

><p>Rin was sitting at the docks, her feet dipped in the cool salty water. She knew she shouldn't have run off like that, but it became too overwhelming, he reminded her of them too much, of sensei, of Kushina-san. It was too painful, maybe if she just ran away, it would all leave her, her ghosts.<p>

"Excuse me?"

Rin's thoughts were interrupted. It was a man in his mid 40s. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry, you're sitting in my fishing spot"

"I'm sorry let me get out of your way"

Rin stood up and moved over a few meters and sat down again.

"Excuse me?" the man asked again, "Is something bothering you?"

"Why do you ask?" Rin asked somewhat glumly.

"Well, I have a daughter who is somewhat your age, she'll turn 18 soon, and well I don't wish to see a girl like my daughter look so sad"

"It's nothing, just my sensei passed away" she said, '_Why am I telling him'_, she asked herself.

"Ahh, that's sad, you have my condolences"

She nods silently. Only thing that was heard was the small waves hitting the dock and a light breeze that blew. The sun was slowly setting in front of Rin. A few minutes pass between them, before the man asks, "Are you a Shinobi?"

Rin nods, "From Konoha'"

"Ahh One of the Big Five huh?"

She meekly nods.

"I heard that, in Konoha anyway, your team is like your family"

"He was like a father to me"

"Well would he want you to mope like you are, I mean aren't you on a mission" the man stated in a soft tone.

"How do you know?"

"Well why else would you be here, if you were on a holiday you wouldn't be wearing your forehead protector now would you," the silence took over as she looked away. A few minutes later he said loudly so that Rin could hear, "It's okay to cry you know-"

"Shinobi Rule #25 A ninja must never show emotion on the battlefield" Rin stated softly, "I've been through a war, seen many of my comrades die in front of me, but-he was my sensei, I feel as if I've lost a part of me, someone to go to when I was troubled-" She whispered, her words slowly dying out. Tears rushing from her eyes, she didn't even realise she was in tears until they fell onto the waters below she was looking at.

"Look, the Sun is setting, the day is ending, and how about tomorrow you go talk to your friends about it. It will be a new day, and maybe you might be able to cope with your loss a lot easier"

She just nods silently as the tears fall from her eyes unstoppable.

"What's your name shinobi?"

"Rin" She stated softly "Yours? I must know the name of the man who made me at ease"

"Tazuna!" The man exclaimed dramatically, "The Master Builder!"

Rin giggled softly, "Thank you Tazuna-san"

She looked up at the sun, "A new day huh…"

Tazuna just smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait guys, my laziness just took over, and I've been just sleeping and reading the occasional fanfic. Replying to reviews, if I haven't replied to you just send me a PM. I mean I haven't even played Skyrim or Battlefield or MW3…Dovahkiin would be disappointed in me. Anywho sorry for the slow progression of the story, I'll try and speed it up abit as I realised I didn't really need to tell every single detail about their travel to wave, anyway look forward to the next update, Next Stop Kiri! By the way, anyone realise it was Tazuna who was comforting Rin, and does the scene look somewhat familiar. I was going to add another part where she talks to Naruto and Genma but that might be for another time. By the way, what did you think of this Chpater, and Naruto's interaction with the Veteran Shinobi, he will be brought back later, if I remember him that is. And Rin and Tazuna interaction, please say, as Reviews are always welcome especially if they help me improve as a writer.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I have issues keeping my one fanfic updated frequently, imagine the trouble I'd have updating that manga O.o**

* * *

><p><em>Previously: She looked up at the sun, "A new day huh…"<em>

_Tazuna just smiled._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: A Relative?<strong>

A lone figure stood near wall, to anybody nearby it would appear the man was staring intently at the wall while giggling in an odd manner, a giggle renowned to be known as a pervert indicator. What made the scene even odder would be the fact that this said pervert appeared to be standing on what looked like a toad.

The figure giggled again, while scribbling something furiously in a little book, "Yes Yes, black hair, tied into a bun, the pale yet creamy skin underneath that small soft fluffy towel…Remove the towel woman…yes that's it" the man whispered to himself. Blood dripped from his nose similar to that of a waterfall.

The man himself was the Great Jiraya, Toad sage of Mount Myoboku, self-proclaimed Super Pervert. White hair, red jacket, red tattoos under his eyes and all. He himself was peering into a small hole that showed him a world men only dream of. A hot spring, inside filled with women doing what women do, gossiping, cleaning themselves.

"Hehe" Jiraya giggled. It was time he wrote a book about these sorts of things, his other book didn't become as popular as he planned it, but it was worth it that his now dead student honoured him by naming his child after the main hero. It was really sad that his student died leaving his only child by himself. Little Naruto had no known relatives left in the world, and those who were willing to look after him weren't allowed to.

'_Maybe I could look after Naruto till he got older, maybe train him, I'll go talk to Sensei today'_

Jiraya put his notebook away. He headed towards the Hokage tower at a leisurely pace, he had time, Sensei was still in the meeting to convince the council to let him retake the Hokage seat.

* * *

><p>"Hiruzen, are you sure you want to become Hokage again? You only just retired, maybe it would be time for some new blood" Koharu said earnestly.<p>

"No, Koharu, we need someone the village can look towards for protection, and in all honesty no-one in the village is ready to take this position"

"How about Jiraya? Tsunade? They would be suitable for the village, and everybody looks up to them"

Hiruzen shook his head, "They aren't ready for such a position of power, they have their own problems to deal with, especially after Orochimaru's desertion, No I'll take the position"

The elders nodded, everything that was said, was understandable. They stood up and bowed before leaving courteously, any problems can be brought up later, Konoha was still at a time of mourning.

Hiruzen sighed, that went slightly better than he planned, and in fact he was surprised that Danzo had told him to take back the position, rather than attempting to seize it. He at least understood now wasn't the time for it.

He swivelled on his old chair and faced the window, which was overlooking Konoha, it had been three days since he had revealed Naruto's, the child, tenant and the village wasn't taking it kindly. There had been cries for the child's death, if only people knew whose child they were asking for the death of. Sadly the emotion of hatred blinds everyone.

At that moment, Hiruzen's white haired student, Jiraya of the Sannin walked in. Hiruzen turned around when he heard the door.

"Ahh Jiraya, it's good to see you up and about!" He exclaimed with happiness, his student was feeling down after the loss of his most prized student.

"Sensei, how goes the search for the Godaime Hokage?" he asked solemnly.

"I decided against there being a fifth Jiraya, no-one is ready for the position, so we all agreed that I would retake the hat"

Jiraya nodded his head in acknowledgement, "Makes sense, nice to see something go according to plan"

Hiruzen smiled, "Well Jiraya, I sure know you didn't come here to ask about the Hat, so what brings you to my humble office?"

"Ahh..Hit the nail right on sensei, well then let me get straight to it, I want to know what's going to happen to young Naruto? He has no known relatives, and none of the clans can take him in, Maybe I shoul-"

Hiruzen held his hand up to stop Jiraya, "Look…Jiraya I know what you're going to ask, you wish to take Naruto under your care, you know this isn't possible"

"But Sensei, I don't care if people recognise the boy! I can look after him perfectly fine"

Hiruzen shook his head, "I know you can look after him, the problem isn't that, it's neither his heritage, in fact I might reveal it to the village to calm their nerves, No the problem is, your lifestyle as Konoha's spymaster is not a suitable environment for a child to grow up in"

"Wait? What? You're going to be revealing his heritage?" Jiraya asked confused.

Hiruzen nodded, "I located one of his relatives who comes from Kiri, an Uzumaki cousin of sorts"

Jiraya was astounded, "And you're going to give the child to this stranger? Rather than me his godfather, not only that he or she is Kiri for godsakes"

"Shut up Jiraya and calm down," Hiruzen said strictly, "I'm not giving the child away, the reason I am telling you about this man is so that you can meet up with him, anyway we are completely off topic, Look I found this relative in the aftermath of the Kyuubi, he was on his way to meet Kushina and Minato, and he said that he will protect Naruto with his life, and rather he wishes to mentor or train his family member."

Jiraya frowned at that, only he, as the godfather, should have the right to teach his Student's child, the only other person with that right was Hatake Kakashi, "But I wish to teach the child" Jiraya stated.

"And you shall" Hiruzen said, "When the time comes, maybe you and the Uzumaki, can come up with a suitable way to teach the child when he is ready, but right now all that child will need are friends and family, something, no matter how powerful I am, will be hard pressed to provide"

Jiraya nodded, "maybe then I can come back to the village occasionally and bring some happiness into the child's life, because god knows he will need it to help carry the burden that was forced upon him"

Hiruzen smiled, "Exactly what the Uzumaki said, who knows maybe you will get along with him quite easily"

Jiraya just nodded.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the outskirts of a small village three shinobi stood. One dressed in what looked like orange pyjamas and a black jacket while the other two were dressed in more shinobi appropriate attire.<p>

Genma sighed, it seemed everybody had come to terms with their loss somehow or the other over the day they spent at the village, he wasn't really going to press it as such. It was up to them to talk if they so wished.

Shio stretched slightly with his usually sunny grin that rivalled the sin that was rising up in front of him, "Well everybody happy with the quick break we had over here?" he asked jovially.

Rin just smiled cheerily and nodded.

"Well good, I do believe it is time for us to head towards Kirigakure eh Genma-san?"

Genma nodded, "Yes, I think the trip will take us roughly two or three days, as we still need to take the ferry across to the Water Country, and finally cross the treacherous forests and marshlands before we arrive at Bloody Mist that covers Kiri for majority of the Seasons"

Shio smiled, "Well let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

**A/N: Well again guys, Sorry for the long delay, just a lot of things hit me, you know Uni, Games etc. My other fics stuff like that. Again I hope you guys haven't lost interest, and in all honesty thank the guys who kept asking me to upload the next Chapter as it's because of them I really got around to doing this. Again sorry for it being shorter than usual, hopefully it should get longer. Hopefully you weren't really disappointed by this chapter, but I felt it was necessary to the story and what not. Anyway have any questions feel free to ask. Please Review as it always makes me happy to read reviews whether they are good or constructive criticism. Regardless thanks for all the reviews and faves uptill now as I was honestly quite surprised. :D**


End file.
